


You Burn So Bright (I Can't Look Away)

by nightberrypearl



Category: Haikyuu!!, NU'EST
Genre: Angst, Crack Treated Seriously, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 06:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14744040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightberrypearl/pseuds/nightberrypearl
Summary: Scorching hot, untouchable. And bright, so bright that Jonghyun could never look away, drawn in like a moth to, well, a flame.But also like a flame, getting too close could only end in being burned.





	You Burn So Bright (I Can't Look Away)

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this because of [this tweet](https://twitter.com/ongissacat/status/999560940201766912) from @ongissacat 
> 
> Not proofed

It was his flaming hair that had first caught his eye. The way it fluttered as the air caressed through it, Jonghyun wished he could replace the air with his own hands. The orange strands flittered through the air, reminiscent of a flickering flame.

Jonghyun supposed that was a fairly accurate way to describe Hinata actually. A flame. Scorching hot, untouchable. And bright, so bright that Jonghyun could never look away, drawn in like a moth to, well, a flame. But also like a flame, getting too close could only end in being burned.

Jonghyun had been watching Hinata for years. Silently observing the way that the boy oozed enthusiasm and the way his fighting spirit never died. Hinata had never let any obstacles get in his way. Jonghyun had always admired that about him. When NU’EST had been struggling, Jonghyun had always turned to Hinata as an inspiration to keep going. Hinata had never allowed his height to stop his dreams of playing volleyball, he had never let his own pitfalls and weaknesses hold him back.

And Jonghyun loved that about him. The determination that Hinata always had was mesmerising. The concentration that showed on his face as he ran across the volleyball court showed but a glimpse of the passion that he had for the sport.

“ONE MORE TIME!” Hinata had yelled at Kageyama as the unstoppable duo had successfully executed one of their minus tempo spikes. The piercing shout sent shivers down Jonghyun’s spine. And as the match came to an end, Karasuno celebrating their victory, Jonghyun watched as Hinata embraced and celebrated with his teammates. How Jonghyun wished that he could hold Hinata like that.

There were times that Jonghyun wished that he could play volleyball, if only so that he could be closer to Hinata.

He knew that his feelings were silly, irrational. He shouldn’t feel this way. Especially not about Hinata. It wasn’t normal to feel these things. Everyday he had to try so hard to clamp down on his feelings for fear of anyone else finding out. No one would be able to understand how he felt. How could they when what was between him and Hinata was so unique? It was foolish to continue harbouring these types of feelings towards Hinata when the latter didn’t even know that Jonghyun existed.

Jonghyun closed his eyes as he sighed in dejection. In the background he heard the characteristic ending theme of Haikyuu. He opened his eyes once more to catch one final glimpse of his muse, his inspiration. A single tear leaked from his eye as he finally came to accept his fate, as he made up his mind to move on.

Nothing could have ever come from this impossible love.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I don't just write crack ships. I write non-crack things too... 
> 
> Find me on twitter [@nightberrypearl](https://twitter.com/nightberrypearl) or my [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/nightberrypearl)


End file.
